nightangelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ka'kari
The ka'kari were magical artifacts created by Ezra the Mad based on the original black ka'kari that he discovered, and given to Jorsin Alkestes' Six Champions. Appearance and general abilities They were described as glowing, metallic balls. When squeezed they melted and covered the body of the holder like a second skin and gave them power over a specific element. The ka'kari are drawn to people known as "Ka'karifers," people with no conduit. The ka'kari bridges the gap between a person's glore vyrden and their ability to refill it. They allowed the holder to become impervious to most damage, although they could still be killed in a way unaffiliated with the powers of their ka'kari. For example, the bearer of the silver ka'kari—which made the user impervious to blades and other metals—could be drowned or burned to death. The only known way of destroying a ka'kari was with the sword Curoch. Unlike the Black Ka'kari, the inferior ka'karis do not bring the user back from the dead. Black Ka'kari The original ka'kari was found by Ezra. He tried to replicate it but was only able to make inferior copies. Not much was known about it, but it was ancient and extremely powerful. It was sentient in nature, so it chooses the user. It chose Acaelus Thorne over Ezra and Jorsin Alkestes. It could telepathically communicate with the bearer, and had an often sarcastic sense of humor, similar to Durzo's, presumably from spending seven hundred years with him. It was known as the Devourer and the Sustainer; it devours most things it touches, including magic, except for the bearer. The black ka'kari allowed the bearer to become perfectly invisible to everyone except mages. Some mages could still see the ka'karifer however; Feir Cousat states that: "1 in 10 men and 9 in 10 women" could still see the bearer, although the distance at which he or she could be seen varied by the individual mage. It was also able to bring the bearer back to life after being killed. In doing so, the sacrifice of new life was ending another's, this person being someone the bearer loved, either as a friend or loved one. This death was not immediate but it was imminent. It is able to talk to the user and (according to Acaelus Thorne) it should always be listened to, whatever it says the user should do. It's abilities include: *Making the user invisible. *Giving the user perfect vision regardless of light conditions. *Allows the user to see the "coranti", the Unclean. *Devouring magics. *If you are killed, you will be brought back to life (at a cost.) *Injuries recover faster. *Immortality (no aging while bonded to ka'kari.) *Malleable; shapes itself to the bearer's will (examples include a sword, a punch dagger, claws, and a fake arm.) *The bearer has no scent whatsoever. Perfumes and colognes will have no effect, presumably being devoured by the Ka'kari. Silver Ka'kari Originally given to Arikus Daadrul. Once bonded, the silver ka'kari made the user impervious to blades and other metals. The Globe of Edges in Cenaria was thought to be the silver ka'kari, but was a forgery. Garoth Ursuul sought it out twice, the first time resulting in Vonda Kirena's (Momma K/Gwinevere Kirena's sister) death, the second time was as a tribute from Aleine Gunder IX. These were both fake, and the location is unknown at the end of the trilogy. At some point in the past, Durzo nearly acquired this ka'kari, but it slipped through his fingers and he has yet to find it again. Red Ka'kari Originally given to Corvaer Blackwell, also known as Corvaer the Red. Once bonded, the red ka'kari gave the user power over fire. It was hidden inside Mount Tenji by Durzo Blint in an attempt to keep it away from the Wolf. This action turned Mount Tenji into an active volcano. Durzo stole this ka'kari from a member of the society of the second dawn as Gaelan Starfire. White Ka'kari Originally given to Trace Avagulania. Once bonded, the white ka'kari gave the user the power of glamour. Glamour being defined as a weave to give the bearer an illusion to others. Trace, reputed to be horribly ugly, became the most beautiful woman ever seen. Using the power given to her by the ka'kari, she became the Khalidoran goddess Khali. Destroyed by Kylar using Curoch. Brown Ka'kari Originally given to Oren Razin. Once bonded, the brown ka'kari gave the user power over the earth. The user could become a thousand-pound brute with skin made of stone. A much younger Durzo Blint gave it to the Wolf before deciding he needed to keep the artifacts safe from the Wolf. Green Ka'kari Originally given to Irenaea Blochwei. Once bonded, the green ka'kari gave the user power over plant life. It was believed to be somewhere in Ladesh, but process of elimination suggests it may be the unnamed ka'kari given to Ezra's Wood by Durzo. Blue Ka'kari Originally given to Shrad Marden. Once bonded, the blue ka'kari gave the user power over water. It also was said to allow the user to drain the liquid from a man's blood. It was thrown into the ocean by Durzo Blint, which created the Tlaxini Maelstrom. Appearances *''The Way of Shadows'' *''Shadow's Edge'' *''Beyond the Shadows'' Category:Magic